Irony of Fate
by Dumai
Summary: Darias life was completely crashing right now. She lost her job and her boyfriend cheated on her after nearly two years of relationship. Last few weeks she nearly never left her apartment in New Orleans. As she leaves it after a long time something completely crazy happens to her which will change her whole life. Daria finds a heavily hurt man who's more dead than alive.
1. Hurt

_Dear readers,_

_I am writing this story in my mother tongue (German) which is posted for reading at a German FF page.  
I just had the idea that it would be nice if also international fans could read that so I started translating it into English.  
As English isn't my first language I apologize for every appearing mistake!  
I don't have any help with the translation and no Beta reader and even though I think that my English is pretty good there are of course mistakes ;)  
Well, as it is a lot of work for me to translate the whole story it will take some time for me to update. After all I also have to continue the story in German.  
If you like the beginning you know what to do if you want me to continue ;)_

_Oh, and if somebody of you would like to help me with the translation and/ or Beta reading please feel free to send me a message!_

_Enjoy and a Happy New Year to all of you!_

_Dumai_

**_1\. Chapter: Hurt_**

It was a wonderful fall day in New Orleans. The leaves of the trees in the alley were already colored in bright orange and still it seemed that the sun hasn't lost its panache from the summer. The birds sang dreamily their songs and enjoyed the last few warmer days until the winter was finally going to return.  
The streets were full of people which could be easily noticed by the blowing horns of angry car drivers which appeared every few seconds.  
Completely lost in thoughts a young woman observed all that things while she was standing with a warm cup of tea in front of her window. Her light shaky hands tightly clenched around it. With a closer look it was pretty easy to notice that she wasn't in a good mood.  
Her shoulder-length maroon hair was much disheveled and proved another sleepless night. The normally beautiful looking curl had for a considerable time now lost its natural brilliance.  
She hadn't left her apartment for days now. What for? A few days ago she had lost her job in the company and even though she always tried to find something new nobody was giving her a chance. She couldn't understand why after all. Since today she only got one invitation for a job interview and even though she thought that the boss of that company liked her she hadn't heard of him till yet. Actually he promised to contact her – no matter what decision he made. She nearly got crazy. Her whole life was going to crash.  
Furthermore the loss of her job wasn't the most horrible thing after all. She also lost her boyfriend and as much as she tried to hate Sascha she had to confess that she really missed him. That was pretty normal, wasn't it? After all their relationship lasted for about two years. Since the beginning she had a weird feeling about that man but still she ignored it. He had been so friendly, very obliging and seemed reasonable. Before him she had never met someone who was that different – in a positive way. They had so many commonalities and in the end she always hoped that she could spend the rest of her life with Sascha but then he did something which disappointed her so much. The typical cliché… After all the beautiful time he betrayed her and she had caught him while he was together with that other woman. She wasn't sure if she could ever erase that picture from her brain. Well, at least it wasn't her bed – it was his. A short time before that happened she asked him what he thinks about moving together but he always said that this wasn't the right time to talk about something like that. At least she now knew why.  
Disgustedly Daria shook her head. If she thought about the scene with him and that foreign woman in his bed – which was for sure irrevocable stuck in her brain – made her already feel sick again. The way Sascha looked at her. His eyes had been full of sorrow and even though it seemed like he was filled with regret he did that to her. Sascha begged her to forgive him and promised her that this other woman wasn't important for him – not as much as Daria was to him. Daria stopped counting how many times he tried to call her and how many text messages he sent to her in which he tried to get her back. Once he also talked at her voice mailbox and it was easy to notice that he was nearly crying. Daria had never heard his voice being so broken and hurt.  
The young woman just couldn't believe that he really tried to get her back while trying to get her feel bad. He should ask himself who actually destroyed their relationship. He had known that she was very sensitive if it came to cheating on each other – who wasn't? Sascha had known that unfaithfulness was one reason for her which ended a relationship without any discussion. In that case it didn't matter how much time you spent together. He knew the risk and still he betrayed her – it was his fault. But why had Daria that feeling that this break up of their relationship was much harder for her than for him?  
Anyway, she could not allow herself to get weak now. In no case. Luckily his tries to get her back had become more less and since three days she hadn't heard from him. Did he finally give up? She really hoped so cause it started to get very annoying. Daria just wanted to forget him as fast as possible – even though that was going to be much harder as imagined.  
Darias blue-green eyes closed for a short moment and she sighed in an irresolute way. As much as she wished to have somebody who was always there for her and with whom she could spend the rest of her life she made a decision. Maybe this decision was completely crackbrained but for now she needed something which she could get hold on. She would never ever again fall for a man. She just couldn't take it anymore to get hurt again and again. _All_ _men are assholes_, she repeated in her head all the time. Maybe she would believe in that after some time. Of course she knew that she couldn't say that about every man in the world but for now she decided not to let a man in her life for a longer time. It was very important to her that she could stay away from all that problems caused by that for a while. That was much better for her health and her nerves. After all the life of a single wasn't that bad and had a lot of good things.

So that she wasn't completely lost in her dreaming world the not that tall woman decided first of all to take a shower so that she could clean her thoughts. Daria was a slim woman who turned twenty-five at the beginning of august. For now already five years she was living here in New Orleans in her little three-room apartment. It was enough for her and anyway she couldn't pay for more – especially after she lost her job. The quarter which she lived in was a bit outside of the center but still she could be in the middle of the town in a few minutes. For her taste it was perfect because in the center of the city it was too loud for her and after all she couldn't pay the rent prices.  
After a hot and long shower she took her white shower towel which laid on her washbasin and put it around her body. After cleaning her fogged mirror she looked at herself in a very thoughtful way. She had to confess to herself that she really looked bad. Because of that less sleep in the last few weeks her eyes seemed empty and vacuous. Her whole face seemed tired and droopy. Well, at least she felt much better now after the shower.  
After blowing and brushing her hair it already seemed to be much more shiny and voluminous. In her tight-fitting jeans and her light sweater she also felt much better now. For her taste she spends definitely too much time in her sweatpants because she rarely left her apartment. Until now she just wasn't able to get back her motivation for it – but now she decided to change something about that.  
Finally – after putting on some make-up – she took her leather jacket and her keys and left her apartment after nearly an infinity.  
For a short time she paused as the fresh and pretty cold air touched her face. She had to confess that she really missed that feeling. This freedom. Luckily she had to buy some things today because her fridge was nearly empty – without that pressure she maybe would still be at home at her couch in the living room.

After a slow round through the nearest supermarket she made her way back to her apartment – with a good filled shopping bag. For the beginning she didn't want to exaggerate anything but somehow she started to enjoy being outside again. Tomorrow she wanted to go outside again but still she didn't know what to do then. Anyway, she was sure that something would come to her mind.  
As she finally reached the alley – which was near her apartment – it was already nearly completely dark. The tall broad-leafed trees at the left and the right from the way rocked silently in the wind and the swoosh of the less remaining leaves comforted Daria. Even though it was Friday evening she rarely met anyone which was very strange after all.

Suddenly she heard something rustling at her side and furthermore she had the feeling that somebody just sighed in a weak way. Irritated by that Daria stopped and looked around but she couldn't see anybody. In that position she waited for a while and listened exerted in the darkness but still she couldn't hear anything. Had she just imagined that? Damn, why had this alley to be so badly lighted? Otherwise she could have maybe found the cause for the noises.  
She just wanted to continue walking home because she now felt more and more uncomfortable but then the noise came back. This time no rustling but a sigh. It was much louder now and it sounded very painfully.  
"Hello?", she asked feeling insecure through the darkness. No answer.  
Now a bit frightened Daria looked around and hoped that also somebody else would be around but she was all alone. Under this circumstances she would have felt much more save if she would have had her clasp-knife with her which she once bought in Bern in Switzerland as a souvenir a few years ago.  
Somebody coughed – this time she was sure. She could actually say that this noise belonged to a man and it came from the left direction. Suddenly her sight fell at a special tree at this side and if she really concentrated she saw a blurred outline which was leaning against that tree.  
"Hello? Do you need help?", Daria wanted to know again and declared herself as completely stupid immediately afterwards for that question cause it was not necessary after she heard that painful noises.  
Initially she seemed to be palsied but then she recollected herself again and walked straight to the silhouette. First of all fainthearted but soon she just couldn't stand her own curiosity anymore and she finally lost the control over her feet. It felt like some kind of undertow which she couldn't resist anymore. Carefully she got down on her knees and looked at the person who leaned there against the tree.  
In front of her there was as guessed a man – about thirty-five or something – who entangled his chest with his arm. He trembled and his face looked like a painful antic.  
First Daria didn't notice what the reason for that pain could be but there were already worry lines at her forehead. Her fear was now completely gone. Did dishonest people wear suits with a tie? She didn't believe in that or at least she had another imagine of dangerous people. The man in front of her had disengaged his blue tie a bit and his raven-black hair stuck at his forehead because of some sweat.  
Just now she noticed his shirt. Due to the fact that it actually was completely white she now saw – after looking more closely – that there was a bloodstain which grew constantly larger. Because of his black jacket she hadn't noticed that earlier cause it covered the largest part of his shirt.  
Daria was in such a shock that she just dropped her shopping bag and put her hands in front of her mouth. Damn, there was no time for such a thing right now – she had to call an ambulance and that fast.  
This one thought – which was very alarming – brought her back to reality. With now shaking hands she tried to get her cell phone out of her bag which was more difficult under these circumstances as imagined. Finally she had it out of her bag and wanted to call the emergency as a rough hand gripped her wrist which caused Daria to spend her whole attention to the man.  
"No ambulance. I… don't need that", the man groaned and looked at her with a begging sight.  
"_What?_ As much blood as you are losing right now you will be dead in a few minutes if I don't call the ambulance", Daria answered quiet shocked and started right into his dark eyes.  
Suddenly it hit her. This guy was actually a criminal, wasn't he? Maybe escaped from prison? Did he rob a bank? Somehow this didn't make any sense. Besides – why did he wear a suit if he just escaped from prison? But right now she just couldn't find any other explanation in her mixed up thoughts. Due to what other reason should he beg her not to call an ambulance?  
"Listen, I have no idea what happened to you but you won't survive this much longer and I won't make myself punishable due to neglected assistance after accident", she explained to him in a very hauntingly tone and she hoped that she could get him back to his sanity.  
She couldn't explain it to herself but somehow there was something about him which appeared trustworthy. Of course she thought about the possibility that this guy was an escaped criminal but to be honest to herself she didn't believe in that theory actually. His eyes still looked at her in an observant way and she couldn't stop herself from noticing that these eyes were just breathtaking – even though they were clouded with pain and sorrows. _Jesus, concentrate!_, she exhorted herself.  
"Please, just trust me. I can handle that… by my own", the hurt man said with such a solid voice as he could. Still this didn't sound convincing or even satisfying.  
Deep within Daria was still fighting with herself. What should she do now? He said she should trust him but how if he was _dying_?! She never studied medicine and still she knew that he would be dead in a few minutes because he was losing so much blood. Was this guy completely crazy? _Oh my god, maybe he actually wanted to die!_, she thought. But why? A man like him didn't kill himself. _Shit, I need to be more objective_, she told herself again.  
"What do you suggest then?", she asked him helplessly and examined his nearly completely red shirt.  
He tried to smile but it was very weak and it seemed like he wanted to calm her down – which didn't work after all. Not even a bit. The grip around her wrist tightened a bit and she looked him again straight into his eyes.  
"Just leave me here. You don't need to care about me. I am going to be fine soon I guess."  
Daria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this guy kidding? This man was definitely completely crazy! Tired of life!  
"Are you _insane_? I will definitely not leave you while you are in that condition! I… can't… I…", Daria stammered now completely frantic until the foreign guy put his free hand at her cheek to relax her a bit.  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine", he assured her and this time it at least sounded a bit more convincing. It was really funny that _he_ tried to calm _her_ down because actually it should be the other way round as he was the one who was nearly dead.  
"But how?", Daria countered with a such a silent voice that even she herself could only barely hear it.  
His hand at her cheek felt so pleasant and in no way wrong – as she thought in the first moment. It was impossible for her to explain but it just appeared to her to be the most normal thing right now. Like they knew each other for years already. Even though his hand was cold as ice – which was of course caused by the by the high loos of blood – she felt a special kind of warmth under his touch. If any other man would have touched her that way she had slapped his hand away.  
"Well, I don't want to cause any discomfort but if you get a better conscience if you take me home with you – and it isn't too awkward for you – you could do that to help me. And as soon as I feel better I will of course leave so that you will never ever see me again. I promise", he suggested as he took back his hands and put them again around his stomach. What the hell was happening to that guy?  
Daria didn't need to think about if she should accept his offer or not because her decision was already made only after a few seconds. She didn't know him, she had never seen him before but it didn't matter to her. She had to help him and if that was the only possibility for her to do so she did it with great pleasure. Stranger or not it was something about him that made her trust in him and she had the feeling that he wouldn't disappoint her.  
Right then the last sentence of this guy came back to her mind. Did she actually want that he would just disappear as soon as he's better? But would he at least live that long so that she could see him again after all what happened? Somehow she believed in him – that he would survive this. _Wow, again I am lost in my thoughts_, she noticed.  
"Alright then. At least I can do something for you. Come on, I will help you", Daria said while she put carefully an arm around his waist so that he could prop himself while walking. He was much taller than her and of course pretty heavy for her to handle but she tried her best especially as she noticed that it really helped him.  
"What's your name?", she now suddenly wanted to know whereupon the stranger looked again at her eyes. Was that a gentle amusing smile which passed his lips?  
"Elijah", he replied very politely.  
"Okay, Elijah. It's alright just use me to support yourself. We are near my apartment – it won't take long. You will make it", she encouraged him and afterwards the uneven couple started to move in a very slow pace.


	2. Crazy Day

_Hello there!_

_I hope that all of you had a great party for 2015! Heres the second chapter. I hurried up so that you can soon get a deeper look into my story._

_Hopefully you will like the way it goes._

_I can say it will get very exciting. In German there are already 14 chapters so you see really much work._

_Some more support would be nice :) _

_Anyway thank you so much for the first followers, favorites and of course special thanks to your very kind words, CarlyLynn! I am really glad that you like it that much!_

_Best wishes_

_Dumai_

**_2\. Chapter: Crazy Day_**

„There we are", Daria explained to him as they reached the door to her apartment after they had made their way upstairs which was much harder than expected. They had to stop several times so that he could rest. "Are you reasonably okay?"  
The man just nodded, leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes while a loud wheeze left his throat. It had been much more arduous for him than he admited to her but still he refused her offer to make a longer break during their way. Well, it seemed like he had to show her his strength even under this circumstances and due to the fact that it wasn't needed. _Men and their ego_, she thought.  
After she moved away from him Daria she looked at him with a high amount of worry to make sure that he won't break down immediately. After all he seemed to be stable so Daria searched with her still very shaky hands for her keys in her bag.  
Daria rushed through her door and threw her jacket and her shoes away. Her bag followed after a few seconds. Afterwards she baited to her little living room and took one warm blanket and a small pillow from a drawer. She laid them at her couch.  
"There you can…", she started but instantly broke up as she noticed while turning around that Elijah hadn't followed her.  
Her heart just skipped a beat. Did he finally get unconscious? She wouldn't be surprised if that just happened. As fast as she could she stumbled back to her door. Daria couldn't explain how assuaged she felt as she saw him still leaning their and nothing had changed. He had heard her coming so he opened up his eyes but of course Daria saw how exhausted he was.  
"Why don't you come in? Shall I help you?", she asked a bit confused. Elijah just shook his head in a very weak way.  
"No, it's alright I just can't… can't… I can't enter your apartment right away", he replied faintly.  
"What? Why not? Listen, I already told you that I will take you with me… so... If not, why should I have brought you here? Right now you have enough worries besides your politeness", Daria told him and just couldn't stop herself from looking at his immense amount of blood at his shirt.  
"I know but you have to… invite me in", Elijah explained to her.  
_What the hell?! _This Elijah guy just had some serious problems. It seemed to her like he just came from a long past century. She never experienced somebody who acted like that. Not even her ex-boyfriend Sascha.  
Elijah noticed her questioning look and tried to smile.  
"That's a long story which I better don't tell you. It's better for you believe me. So, may I come in?"  
That sounded strange and also a bit mysterious but Daria didn't think about it much.  
"Yes, of course you are allowed to come in, Elijah", Daria replied fast whereupon he left the wall and tried to walk in.  
Daria couldn't watch him like that any longer so she again put her arm around his waist to support him and guided him over to her sofa. Carefully he sat down and laid his head at the pillow while Daria put off his shoes. Elijah coughed and put one arm across his face. His breath still heavy.  
Of course she didn't know Elijah but still it immensely hurt her while seeing him suffering in that horrible way. He just seemed to be different as other people – in a good way. A special character. It wasn't possible to fight against it because she had to confess that this guy really attracted her even though he felt horrible pain right now and every other person wouldn't look that attractive under these circumstances.  
What was again her own decision about men? Well, it seemed to her that it didn't work after all. She just made that decision and a few minutes later she meets a nearly dead man who changes her mind in seconds and her resistance breaks more and more_. Irony of fate_, she thought amused. Right afterwards Daria remembered their situation again. She had absolutely no idea how she could help this man but she had to save him. No clue if that would work but she really hoped so.  
At her next thought she immediately blushed. But it was obvious that she had to do that, wasn't it? Of course not because of personal interest. Well, maybe at least a bit also because of personal interest but she just ignored that.  
"Uhm… maybe you should put off your shirt so that I can have a look at your injury", she suggested with an insecure voice. Embarrassed she bit her bottom lip because of course he had noticed that. How embarrassing!  
Elijah removed the arm across his face and turned his head to her side. His eyes reflected definitely something amusing but of course he knew by himself that she only wanted to help him. She had no personal interest in that – he immediately expulsed that. Still Elijah had to confess that this woman had something unique. This really made him interested in her but he gave her a promise. Elijah had to keep his word. He never ever broke any promise he once gave.  
"I guess you are right. I am sorry but I won't be able to do that by my own. Would you be so kind and help me with that?"  
A real gentleman. Daria was really excited. She instantly nodded even though a bit too overeager. The young woman settled down in front of him at the ground. She helped him to sit up again so that he could support himself at the back of her sofa. Daria couldn't stand his dark eyes anymore so she just concentrated herself at releasing him from his tie. Afterwards she helped him to remove his jacket while he tried to help her with that task.  
Daria nearly forgot to breathe as only his shirt was left. This looked awful and suddenly she noticed that there were even some tears in her eyes. But why? She had never seen this guy before! Pure pity she guessed but still she never thought that she would react in such a way. No, she wouldn't start crying in front of an actually foreign man. As good as she could she held her tears back. With success.  
Elijah studied her face with sincere interest and of course he saw the tears which she so strongly fought against. Elijah again and again wondered that there were still some very emotional humans. After all the years on earth he sometimes caught himself while doubting mankind. Through all the centuries humans changed a lot and unfortunately it wasn't mainly for the better. In some strange way he felt himself honored that Daria cared that much about him even though they didn't know each other.  
Hesitantly Daria put her hands at his shirt and looked him deep in his eyes before she began. A silent question in that action. Elijah didn't say a word nor did he do any gesture but still she could read in his dark eyes that it was alright.  
Gently she opened his buttons so that he could put his arms out of his shirt – with hard clenched teeth. Through all the blood Daria couldn't see any wound which really confused her. Where did all this blood come from?  
She was so deeply irritated because of her detection that she hadn't noticed at first that her hands were still resting at his now bare chest. _Wow, Elijah really has a damn muscular body_, she thought. Darias view was unashamedly directed at his six-pack. She just couldn't think in a normal way anymore. Her fingertips prickled due to the warmth which his chest sent out.  
Suddenly she noticed what she was doing right now so she immediately brought some distance between them. The way he looked at her. _Oh my god, how stupid! Just like a bloody teenager!_, it shot through her mind. Certainly he was already married or at least had a girlfriend and now he was in such a uncomfortable situation – because of _her_.  
"I… I am sorry", she said very fast while she was now sitting with some distance in front of her sofa. Elijah wanted to answer but then she stood up.  
"I will get some water", Daria explained and a few seconds later she was disappeared. She came back with a little bowl full of water and a small towel. As soon as she had put the towel in the cold water she stopped.  
"There's nothing you have to apologize for", Elijah commended calmly as he noticed the inner fight she was struggling with.  
Darias cheeks got red again and Elijah couldn't stop himself from smirking a bit – even if it only was inwardly. This just made that woman even more beautiful. It really amused him what effect he had on her. Apparently she thought the same about him as he thought about her. Very interesting.  
"What's your name actually?", he now asked as he noticed that he had completely forgotten to ask. As she cared so carefully for him he at least wanted to know her name.  
"Daria", she replied and finally did the first move to clean his chest with the wet towel.  
"That's a beautiful name, Daria", Elijah said and this wasn't meant to be any polite set phrase. He really meant what he said.  
"Thank you", Daria whispered silently. "What did actually happen to you, Elijah? I can't see any injury but still you feel such a pain. How shall I help you with that?" They quickly had to come back to their topic. His chest was now completely clean and the water in her bowl red.  
"I can't explain it to you, Daria. Please forgive me. There's nothing more you could do. Everything should be right itself I guess."  
Daria couldn't get it. What was that for a crazy guy? That was impossible! Was she just dreaming? Nobody could survive such an injury. _No one_. But no, she couldn't image that she was really dreaming even though all of this was absolutely crazy. One second: If he had known that he wasn't externally hurt… why had he asked her to help him with removing his shirt? Did he… _No, nonsense._ _He just didn't want to wear his dirty shirt anymore that's all_, she reminded herself.  
Still it was very strange after all. At least it had stopped bleeding – very mysterious – but still he looked pained. There had to be internal pangs. But how and caused by what?  
"I can't understand this."  
"You don't have to, Daria. It's alright I only have to rest a bit."  
Daria really got frightened now. She never experienced something like that before – due to her normally pretty boring and dreary life. Still she again and again told herself that this was something very rare but anyway normal in medicine. Daria couldn't know exactly what it was. But yes, this must be the truth.  
"I honestly hope that you are right with that. I will be right back", she answered.  
The young woman was pretty sure that Elijah had nearly the same size as his ex-boyfriend Sascha. Unfortunately she had found one of his shirts in her bedroom which he had forgotten there. Daria often thought about to just burn this stupid shirt – which she perhaps had done a bit later – but now she had found a better use for it. And who knows if she would have really burned it at all. Probably she wouldn't have dared it… _Bloody coward_, she thought.  
"Take this. This should fit you. Later you can put it on", Daria commented as she returned to Elijah while holding the light blue shirt in her hands.  
With a raised eyebrow Elijah took the offered shirt and looked at the size.  
"Well guessed. That's exactly my size, thank you. But where does this..?"  
"Please, don't ask", Daria immediately interrupted him. The last thing she wanted was to speak about Sascha.  
Elijah only nodded and accepted that she didn't want to tell him that. Actually it wasn't his concern at all. He shouldn't have asked.  
"Please forgive me. I didn't want to be so indiscreet", Elijah explained to her.  
"There's nothing you have to apologize for", Daria just repeated his sentence from earlier and smiled. As good as he could Elijah replied with his own smile.  
This woman seemed to be very tough which Elijah really liked. But immediately afterwards he forbid himself such thoughts – after all she just brought him a shirt which of course didn't belong herself. She had a boyfriend. Elijah couldn't clearly explain why but this really frustrated him – more than expected. Well, after all this mixed up thoughts helped him to fade-out his pain a bit. Actually it was much better now and now that he hadn't to wear his dirty shirt anymore and Daria had cleaned him he felt even better. Anyway there was something which he wasn't able to get out of his mind: Why had she looked at him in that way earlier if she has a boyfriend?  
"You should sleep now, Elijah. If you need something just call for me, okay? And don't dare to hold back only because of your politeness", Daria warned him.  
"You have my word", Elijah promised her, closed his eyes and covered himself with the blanket which she laid at her sofa for him.


	3. Unexpected farewell

_Hello guys!_

_Thank you so much for the nice reviews :) I really enjoyed reading them! Also thank you for following and favoring my story. _

_So, here's the next chapter. I would love it to hear more from my beloved readers! Cause feedback is the best motivation for the author ;) Suggestions are also welcome! I just need to know if I should continue this and if you are interested or not due to the fact that it really is a lot of work for me. And as I already said: It will get more exciting as the relationship between Elijah and Daria isn't the only focus ;)_

_Have fun!_

_Dumai_

**_3\. Chapter: Unexpected farewell_**

Daria stretched herself comfy as she awoke in her heavenly comfortable bed. Surprisingly she had slept very well and first of all she didn't think about the events from yesterday until it suddenly hit her. It really happened. Completely crazy. Did she really let this Elijah into her apartment? What the hell was she thinking? Afterwards this had been unbelievable stupid and especially very dangerous but as she thought about the way he had leaned there at the tree she immediately locked her doubts out of her mind. It had definitely been the right decision even though she could have never imagined herself doing something like that.  
Abruptly she was wide awake, jumped out of her bed and quickly put on her new pair of jeans and a T-shirt. With fast steps she walked over to her living room to have a look how Elijah was feeling now.  
Daria immediately froze as she saw her couch. Nobody was there. Elijah wasn't lying there anymore and together with him the shirt she gave him yesterday was gone. His old clothes were gone as well. The pillow and the carefully folded blanket were at her coffee table.  
"Elijah?", she asked through the silence but she of course already knew that she wouldn't get any answer.  
He left without any word? _Honestly?_ She never thought that he would do that. Especially not after all the things she did for him. With nearly mechanical steps she went to her coffee table. There wasn't even a small note with a little explanation. Well, she didn't know that guy but suddenly she felt so incredible disappointed. If she was honest to herself she knew deep in her heart that this Elijah just was too perfect. Polite, handsome… After all she should have known that there was a catch.  
How often she already damned herself for her stupid gullibility? Somewhen this was going to give her the rest – she was sure about that.  
Daria sighed sadly and took a deep breath. No, she wouldn't think about that now for days. He wasn't worth it if he didn't even have the decency to thank her and to say goodbye like a normal person. But still she couldn't get it how he had been already able to leave. She would soon forget him… wouldn't she?

The days passed – even though only very slowly – and Daria just couldn't get this mysterious man out of her head. Sometimes she even doubted that this really happened but then she always thought back at the evening she found him and then Daria was sure that he had been really there. The way he had looked at her, the way his skin had felt at hers and the pain which had been written in his eyes. If he was still alive? Her heart nearly skipped a beat every single time she caught herself while thinking about him. She would have loved it to get to know him but this would never happen. Daria would never see him again but still she just couldn't accept that even though she knew that she had to. After all she couldn't change it. Somewhen he will disappear from her mind the only question was: _When?_ Why had she always to be so unlucky with men? Why was she actually a magnet for men from which she better should keep some distance? And why did she break her intention about men that fast? After all this intention hadn't been too bad…

At this evening she was walking totally withdrawn home to her apartment. Today she had been shopping – after a long time. That had been necessary. Besides the fact that she absolutely had needed new clothes she could relax during shopping and due to that she could forget about all the things which stressed her. She had to abstract herself because this was the only thing which helped her to be again able to think clearly – without her thoughts returning back to Elijah. To the one thing which mixed her mind that extremely up. Actually her life had been already bad enough…

Now she was almost at home because Daria finally arrived at the alley. As she reached the place where he had found him she stopped for a moment and starred through the darkness. Like as she expected that he would be there again but of course that was only wishful thinking. Besides long and dark shadows there was nobody and nothing. While shaking her head she started walking again.

Finally back in her apartment she put off her shoes, slipped back into her beloved sweatpants and made her way to her kitchen. Back in her thoughts she opened her fridge and thought about what she should cook. Daria took some things, closed her fridge and wanted to place the stuff at her sideboard as suddenly Elijahs face was directly in front of her. He scared the hell out of her as he just appeared here in her kitchen. Daria winced and all her carried things landed at the ground.  
"Excuse me I never wanted to scare you", he said quietly as he looked her directly into her eyes. He wanted to go into her direction but she immediately advanced backwards. Elijah stopped as he saw the fear in her look.  
"_What the hell?!_ How on earth did you come inside?" That was all Daria could say with her shaky voice.  
"I only came back to excuse my behavior and also to thank you, Daria", Elijah explained while he didn't answer her question. Again he wanted to get carefully closer to her but again she walked backwards until her own back was pressed against her sideboard.  
"Stay away from me!", she shouted which sounded very desperate. Feverishly she was searching for a loophole.  
Daria was completely overcharged with that situation. Elijah was standing directly in front of her and he was still alive. He seemed to be in a good condition as much as she could say. She just couldn't concentrate at this issue right now. Actually she should be happy to see him again but he must have been burglarized while she hadn't noticed it. After all he was a criminal. What should she do now? What was his aim? She started to panic.  
"You don't have to fear me, Daria. I would never hurt you", Elijah said with a softly voice and took a big step backwards so that she could calm herself.  
Of course he understood her reaction even though he had hoped that she wouldn't react in such a dramatic way. Right now he hated himself due to the fact the he hadn't just rang at her door like normal people are doing it. But had she even opened the door? That was fantastic and because of that he had decided for the way he had appeared.  
Even from this distance Elijah noticed that Darias knuckles were completely pale as she gripped her hands tightly around the edges of her sideboard.  
To Elijah it seemed like an agonizing long silence even though it had only been a few seconds. They looked into the eyes of each other but nobody dared to say something or even move. All the things which were reflected from Darias eyes in that special moment let Elijah become more doubtful. Fear, disdainfulness… Hate. An ice-cold shiver passes his back. After all he made a decision. Elijah would say what he wanted to say and afterwards he would make an end to that. He shouldn't let her into his dangerous life. That wonderful woman didn't deserve that and after all he shouldn't embarrass her – she already had a boyfriend. Actually he didn't exactly know due to what reasons he had returned or at least he didn't want to admit it. Elijah had hoped that he could get to know her better.  
"Daria, please forgive me. I didn't want to leave in that way but it was my duty. I promised you that I will disappear from your life as soon as I feel better and I am a man who never breaks his word. Now I know that this was unbelievable stupid of myself to give you that promise even though its very selfish but still I will not break my word which I gave you." Elijah stopped for a second and broke their eye contact. "I came back because I felt terrible. Because I never thanked you for what you did for me. I never met a person who acted in such a self-sacrificing way towards me. You helped me more than you can imagine." Pensively he laid the borrowed shirt which Daria gave him at the sideboard next to him – decent folded. Nearly he had forgotten about it even though he had it all the time in his hands. "Here. I am sure your boyfriend wants to have it back. Again thank you."  
A last time he looked at her and noticed that she hadn't stopped looking at him for even one second. With a closer look he saw that her eyes seemed to be more sensitive and friendly. Anyway it didn't matter anymore.  
"I should go. Take care, Daria", he said with a controlled voice, turned and made his way to her door.  
His hand was already lying at the doorknob as he noticed a pleasant touch at this forearm. This little gesture let him immediately stop but still he hesitated.  
"Please don't go, Elijah", Daria whispered and Elijah of course felt the emotions which were in those few words.  
"I have to. I gave you my word", he replied even though unwillingly.  
"And if I discharge you from that promise?"  
Daria stopped thinking about the things she was doing right now. Everything just happened automatically and she wasn't able to control it anymore. Her mind yelled at her because actually it was completely crazy what she was doing right now but she couldn't change it. It was like an impulse. She should have just let him go, she should have just condemned him, she should have just felt fear towards him but all those feelings were suddenly gone. Daria couldn't just let him go because she would regret that for the rest of her life.  
Elijah sadly shook his head. Still he hadn't turned around.  
"You shouldn't. That wouldn't be good for you – trust me."  
"Please, Elijah", Daria simply said and tightened her grip around his forearm. What kind of complexes did this man have that he was that frightened to get to know her better?  
Feeling insecure Elijah starred at her hand and sighed. What should he do now? He was irresolute. He wouldn't forgive himself if he would put her in danger but he could feel that his selfishness seemed to overwhelm him. This woman really had an enormous high effect on him. He just had to get to know her. Of course only to become friends as she already had a boyfriend.  
"Well, okay", he finally gave in. "But then I have to ask you for a favor, Daria."  
Elijah now turned around. Hopefully he wouldn't soon regret his change of his mind. Because of her safety. He never imagined that somebody could so easily break through his walls of self-control and resistance.  
"Would you allow me to take you out for dinner? So that I can rudimental return the favor? You really helped me lately", he wanted to know as suddenly a certain thought crossed his mind. "I mean if nobody minds", Elijah added hastily. The last thing he wanted was that Daria got into trouble with her boyfriend because of him.  
As Elijah looked again into her eyes they reflected something promising. All her antipathy and her fear seemed to be disappeared. Elijah smiled.  
"Yes, of course I would like to." Daria loved to pay back his warm smile.  
"Thank you. It will be a pleasure for me."  
Elijah observed her face. Her soft facial features and her nearly perfect charisma were increased by her smile. He just whished that she would never stop smiling again.  
"What's about tomorrow evening? At which time shall I pick you up?"  
"Tomorrow is perfect. What's about seven?"  
"Alright. I will be there."  
Daria noticed that he carefully freed himself from her hand and wanted to go but again she stopped him.  
"Elijah?"  
He once again turned and looked curiously at her. One eyebrow lightly raised. _If he is doing this it looks damn good_, she thought.  
"How are you?", she wanted to know and finally asked him what she had on her mind for days now. His smile immediately disappeared and suddenly he seemed like a statue. She hit a nerve.  
"Everything is fine. Don't waste any thoughts about that", Elijah simply answered and even though Daria didn't know him that well yet she knew that he was lying. Well, she would find out what happened to him – that was her new goal now. Somewhen he will tell her the truth.  
"Okay, so see you tomorrow", Daria replied a bit disappointed. Something was wrong with him and even though she wanted to get to know him better she was also very interested in his story.  
"See you tomorrow, Daria."


	4. A kind of date?

_Hello my lovely readers :)_

_I am really happy about all the support! It really __means__ a lot to me, thank you :)_

_As I already mentioned in the update of one of my other stories: I think that I am going to contiune every story which I started lately. It seems like you like them all :) But you have to be patient with my updates as it is a lot of work :D_

_And of course thank you for the reviews! As requested I changed something about the spaces between the segments. I am sorry for not doing that earlier... I don_'_t know somehow I always made it that way without thinking xD I hope it_'_s better now!_

_Please enjoy and apologize the appearing mistakes!_

_It_'_s a quiet long chapter this time and quiet exciting as well ;)_

_Dumai_

* * *

**4\. Chapter: A kind of date?**

* * *

Since the morning Daria was unbelievable nervous. She couldn't stop walking around always trying to find something with which she could distract herself. Daria wasn't able to sit somewhere for a longer time. She didn't care what it was but she used everything as kind of toy to calm herself down. For the umpteenth time she looked at her clock which was hanging over her kitchen passage. In her hands there was a wooden spoon which she was spinning all the time around even though she actually wasn't supposed to cook right now.

Elijah would pick her up in about one hour and she knew that she should better get ready for the evening but she just didn't knew what she should wear. The whole day this question was haunting her. Something she was wearing every day? Something special like a dress? Or even something more exclusive? Or maybe a combination of every day clothes and something special? But the biggest problem was: She didn't own something like that at all.

Daria wasn't that kind of woman who owned an immense amount of clothes and furthermore she just didn't like that grandiose clothes.

And again she stood up from the chair in her kitchen and made her way back to her wardrobe. And again she just stared at her clothes. In the end she just hadn't many choices.

Why did she actually think so much about her decision of her clothes? It wasn't a date all… Or was it? Well, yeah… What was it actually which Elijah invited her too?

Whatever the definition of that was she now finally made her choice. She decided for dark jeans, her shoes with the highest heel and a red shirt which slightly showed her cleavage. Of course she knew that it was quiet cold outside already but she didn't want to wear a sweater or something like that as it was too normal in her eyes. Furthermore she would also put on a jacket.

After she had spent some time to put on some make-up – even though not that much – she looked for her jewelry. Silver earrings and a shiny necklace. She decided not to use any perfume cause in her opinion that would have been too much.

Right now she was brushing her hair one last time and looked in her mirror in the bathroom as she heard it ringing. On her way to the door she made a quick look at her watch and noticed that the last hour had passed very fast. Well, at least she now hadn't to be so nervous anymore but… actually it just started to get crazy, didn't it?

As Daria opened the door she only saw his back. His hands were resting in his trouser pockets. She couldn't even see his face and still there was a slight shiver at her back. He was looking so sexy in that suit. Well, she always had been weakened by men in a suit but she had never seen a man who was looking that handsome in one. In comparison to Elijah her ex-boyfriend Sascha had looked like a figure of fun if he had worn at least a shirt sometimes. It just looked much better if Elijah was wearing this. Daria never understood why some women preferred men in uniforms. She would never change a man like Elijah in a suit against a man in an uniform.

Elijah turned around as he had noticed that she had opened the door. Daria nearly forgot to breathe for a second. He didn't wear a tie and therefore the upper buttons of his white shirt were open. Only the fact that she could see at least a bit of his muscular chest made her legs weak.

He opened his mouth to say something but he immediately closed it again. Finally Elijah only smiled knowingly and a few seconds later he was able to speak again.

"You are looking very beautiful, Daria, if I am allowed to tell you that."

His dark eyes met hers and she could feel how his look made her melting. Oh dear, this evening wouldn't be easy for her but she had to pull herself together! She nearly couldn't recognize herself anymore. Daria felt like some kind of teenager while he was around. What the hell was this man doing to her?

"Thank you but you are also looking very dressy", she replied a bit shyly which he honored with another friendly smile.

"Well, shall we?", he asked her politely and offered her his left arm so that she could link arms with him – which Daria accepted immediately.

As they had made their way downstairs to the street he removed himself from her and walked towards a very expensive looking black sports car directly in front of her house. Politely he opened the passenger door and made an inviting gesture. A real gentleman… and an apparently very rich one too. Daria wasn't a woman who cared about the fact how much money a man had but still she liked it that Elijah seemed to be rich – and in general he liked him more and more.

As soon as she buckled herself up he closed her door and made his way around his car to sit down next to her.

"So, where are we going?", she wanted to know very curious now but he only grinned at her and shook his head.

"You will find out", he replied.

* * *

Elijah made his way to the city center but it wasn't his final destination. After a few more minutes after they had left New Orleans they arrived at a quiet big house which had been built in the colonial era. It was shining brightly and there were a lot of people and cars at the forecourt.

Daria swallowed insecurely because all those people were wearing elegant clothes. She was the only woman with now dress. Daria felt quiet uncomfortable now as she felt lost at this place. Elijah noticed her nervous sight.

"Don't worry you are looking very beautiful this evening and that's the only thing which is important", he told her to calm her down.

Elijah left his car and suddenly her door was opened but not by him. Instead by a young man who was wearing some kind of uniform. Wow, a restaurant with such a service. She was quiet stunned. As Daria had left the car as well she just noticed how Elijah gave his keys to the young man. Due to her stunned look Elijah smiled very amused at her and again offered her his arm.

Daria found out that the restaurant was indeed large and she couldn't stop to marvel at it. The inside of the building was completely decorated in the Golden Twenties style. It had high ceilings and due to that everything was even more impressing.

"Good evening!"

They were greeted by the usher while she was friendly smiling at them. It seemed like the staff in the restaurant was also dressed like it was used to be in the Golden Twenties which was easy to notice by the feather trimming in her dark hair.

"On which name did you reserve a table?"

"Elijah Mikaelson", he told her politely.

Mikaelson. Daria had never heard that name before but this didn't surprise her. It seemed to be a quiet rare name but she liked it.

"Ah, Mister Mikaelson! It's nice to welcome you again at our restaurant! Please follow me", the usher requested them to follow her. Elijah pushed Daria carefully forward which didn't bother her. It didn't matter to her which kind of contact it was with which he touched her – she welcomed it anyway.

After they had arrived at their table for two directly at the window Elijah pulled her chair backwards so that she could sit down. While she was smiling at him he pushed her carefully closer to the table before he sat down at his own chair right in front of her. Elijah folded his hands together and placed them at the table.

"So? Do you like it?", he asked her curiously.

Daria was looking through the window and inspected the beautiful garden right in front of it. There were everywhere shiny lights. Some little box trees surrounded a romantic waterspout fountain. A small trail with white pebble stones leaded to it. And that were only a few of the great things which she saw outside. Due to Elijah's question she turned around to look at him so that he knew that he again had her attention.

"It's amazing", she confessed which made him laugh due to her facial expression.

"I am really happy that I made the right choice", Elijah replied and started to look at the menu now which the waitress had brought them lately.

"Elijah?"

"Hm?", he easily said and raised his gaze once more.

"That's too expensive I can't let you pay this… I..."

He interrupted her as he resolutely shook his head.

"Don't think about that. It's a pleasure for me to invite you. That goes without saying. Besides I owe you something."

Daria noticed that he wouldn't accept any kind of contradiction so she didn't try it again and finally started to read the menu. She had never seen such exclusive things at a menu before but everything sounded very delicious.

After all they both had made their choice. Furthermore Elijah had ordered a well fitting wine. Actually Daria didn't like wine that much but the one which Elijah had chosen was fantastic even though she didn't want to know what only the price for this bottle of wine was.

During the dinner they were talking about quiet inconsequential things but still Daria enjoyed their conversation and they laughed a lot.

The waitress had just cleared away their empty plates as Daria was drinking the last drops of her wine. Elijah sighed satisfied and leaned back.

"Brilliant. As always", he said while he was happily smiling at her.

"I have to admit that I haven't eaten something _that_ delicious for a while", Daria confirmed. "May I ask you what's your job? Please, don't get that wrong but… Not everybody is able to visit such a restaurant", she carefully asked.

"Of course you can ask me that. I am estate agent. Everything is perfect right now and I have been very luck as you can see", he explained and winked at her.

Estate agent? Well, she had never thought of that but it sounded plausible to her.

"So, who have we got here?", a man with short blond hair interrupted them while he stopped at their table. He was also wearing a suit and also a bow tie but Elijah was looking much better in it. "My big brother!"

Quiet irritated Daria looked at Elijah and afterwards to the other man. It wasn't hard to notice how Elijah's facial expression changed immediately – not in positive way – and his hands clenched to fists.

"What do you want, Niklaus?", Elijah asked him harshly and with a restrained voice.

"Well, actually I only wanted to say _hello _so that I can see with which beautiful woman you are around. Is that the girl you told me about? You are looking very lovely, sweetheart", the man who Elijah had called Niklaus said and looked Daria deep in her eyes. Those penetrative eyes scared Daria even though she couldn't explain why.

"_Niklaus_", Elijah spit through clenched teeth while he looked quiet angrily at his putative brother.

With a faked smile – at least in Daria's opinion – the blond man held up his hands in an innocent gesture and made one step backwards.

"Relax, Elijah. I don't want to bother you. Anyway, I hope you are having fun for the rest of the night and enjoy your _midnight snack_", Niklaus told him and grinned in a very provokingly way at his brother.

"_Klaus!_ Get out of here! _Now_ or I will help you with that task!"

Elijah's voice sounded very powerful and angry now but still he tried to stay calm.

Daria was confused. What did Klaus mean with _midnight snack_? She was very curious about that but she decided not to ask Elijah about it. He seemed to be enough upset.

"Never mind, never mind. Well, thank you that you helped my brother that night", Niklaus added thankfully while he was looking at Daria. Then he finally left.

"I beg your pardon… My little brother Klaus can be quiet bothersome", Elijah told her.

"It's okay. It seems like you don't like each other that much", she said while she was looking curiously into his eyes – he immediately lowered his gaze.

"Unfortunately it's much more complicated", Elijah replied and due to his lower harmonic in his voice Daria knew that she should better change the subject. Elijah didn't want to talk about it.

After all she hadn't found out that much about this man besides the fact that he had an impulsive brother named Niklaus, that he was an estate agent and that his last name was Mikaelson.

* * *

Due to the fact that nobody would have been able to continue the evening with a dessert Elijah had asked for the bill and now they were sitting again in his expensive car. While they had been waiting for the service guy to return his car Elijah had noticed that she felt chilly so he immediately had taken off his jacket and had put it protective around her small shoulders.

During their way back to her apartment they hadn't talked a lot but Daria was quiet sure that this wasn't her fault – this silence was caused by the awkward encounter with Elijah's younger brother.

Finally they had arrived at her apartment. Elijah turned off the engine, again opened her politely the door and accompanied her right to the entrance to her house.

"That was really a wonderful evening. Thank you, Elijah", Daria told him happily.

Elijah only nodded while a soft smile appeared at his lips for a short moment.

Daria suddenly caught herself while thinking about how his lips would probably feel at her own. Hastily she tried to shoo that thought away but it wasn't as easy as expected. She barely knew Elijah but there was something about him which she couldn't even put into words. It fascinated her. He seemed to be so familiar to her. It was completely crazy but she sensed something magical and in some kind unique between them. Daria never believed in love at the first sight. In her opinion that was nonsense but she couldn't think about a better conclusion due to her mixed up feelings while she was around Elijah. In that moment she felt again like a lost teenager back at high school.

"Have a good night, Daria. I am going to visit you in a few days", Elijah replied and it was obvious that he was still lost in his thoughts because of his brother.

Elijah started to make his way back to his car as she held him back while touching his forearm – as the day before. Again she achieved that he stopped and turned around. With a lifted eyebrow he looked at her and waited for an explanation why she had stopped him.

Daria's heart was pounding like mad and she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing right now but anyway it was always better to stop thinking in such situations. You just had to do it. As soon as you are starting to think about it you wouldn't dare to do it anymore and you would doubt your decision. So she didn't do it. She just stopped thinking.

Feeling quiet insecure she made one step towards him and put her free hand at his cheek. Only the feeling of her skin over his made her heart beating even faster – if that was even possible. She saw his irritated look because he had already noticed that this touch was something completely different than the one with which she had touched him the day she had found him. Suddenly it seemed like he knew what she wanted to do so he shook his head and took his distance.

"We shouldn't, Daria. You have a boyfriend. It wouldn't be right", he nearly whispered while he tried to hold himself back as much as he could which was easy to notice. That was already enough for Daria to know that she had tempted him. It was obvious now that he had the same mixed up feelings. Due to that conclusion she exhaled happily. She hadn't noticed before that she was holding her breath.

"What? No, I don't have a boyfriend. At least for a while", she told him confused but then it came back to her mind. Elijah had already said something about her boyfriend but she hadn't listened to it. Now it was obvious that he got that completely wrong.

"The shirt which I gave you belongs to my ex-boyfriend. I just found it in my apartment lately", Daria quickly told him. "I am sorry that I haven't told you that earlier but… I just didn't think about it and actually… it wasn't important until now."

Instantly the facial expression of Elijah changed and he lifted his head. He looked her deeply in her eyes as if he was searching for some kind of confirmation of her statement.

Now encouraged and still without thinking she again made a few steps towards him – but this time much closer. Suddenly both of her hands were placed at his cheeks and she couldn't even explain how they had gotten there. Elijah didn't dare to look away so he didn't stop loosing himself in her eyes. It seemed like he was also completely benumbed now and even if they had wanted to – they wouldn't have been able to lose their touch anymore.

Daria worked up the courage to finally overcome the last inches so that their mouths could connect. As their lips met it felt like a firework but it was a kind of firework which she had never experienced before in her life. At first it seemed like Elijah was still not able to move but after a few agonizing seconds he returned her kiss.

His hands automatically wandered at her waist so that he could carefully pull her even more close to him and into his strong arms. The warmth of his body quickened Daria and she was immediately lost and forgot everything around them. She didn't care about anything else anymore – she just wanted to be in his arms for the rest of her life. Daria never ever again wanted to lose his touch. She couldn't – not anymore. Daria had to admit that she was addicted and there was no cure for it. It was useless to fight against it. But after all this fact shouldn't be a problem as she noticed that she wasn't alone with that single thought. Elijah felt exactly the same. Irrevocable addicted.

Elijah sighed and deepened the kiss as he carefully asked her for admission to enter her mouth with his tongue – which she granted him immediately. Without noticing one of her hands was now in his soft hair. Her other hand caressed his back with slow moves.

How could somebody be such a good kisser? It was really incredible and she just couldn't put it into words to explain what she was truly feeling right now.

Suddenly Elijah's grip around her waist tightened immensely and now it was also quiet painful. Daria immediately stopped. A bit alarmed as Elijah hasty removed his lips from hers. He wanted to turn around quickly but it was already too late – she had already seen his face.

His eyes were suddenly completely different. Elijah's pupils were immensely widened and they nearly had some kind of non-natural dark color. Furthermore there were now dark and thick veins below his eyes.

"_Oh my god!_ What's wrong with you, Elijah?", she asked him now even more alarmed.

Even though it was already too late Elijah now moved his hands away and turned around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was this happening just in that moment? Normally he was never losing control. Normally he could hold back the monster deep within him because he had trained that for many years now. On the other hand he had never experienced something like that before. Daria, she… He didn't know how to explain it. She aroused such a passion in his body… He had never felt that way before in all those centuries. Elijah wasn't able to think straight while Daria was around. The smell of that woman was very captivating. She was so beautiful. Elijah had never ever lost control while he was together with a woman but especially because she had that immense effect on him his veins were now below his eyes. The sweet blood in her veins was calling for him.

He had allowed that his true self had appeared. Unbelievable that no woman before Daria had ever accomplished that. Still it scared him. Elijah could never forgive himself if he would harm her.

"It's… nothing. Everything is alright", Elijah replied but it didn't sound much convincing at all due to the fact that he was also trying to get his face back to normal – which wasn't that easy while Daria was still around. Furthermore his own clothes had now her scent on it. Daria's scent was hovering everywhere around him.

"Daria, I… I am sorry but I have lost control. I have to go now", Elijah said quickly and before Daria could hold him back again he had already been disappeared. In a fraction of a second. _What the hell?_

Daria was shocked. What on earth just had happened with his face? She couldn't think about any explanation.

The young woman put one of her fingers at her lips and slid it slowly over it. As if she could return the taste of his lips back to hers while she was doing this – but unfortunately she couldn't.

This really had happened. They had kissed. She had wanted to kiss him and it had been obvious that he had wanted it too. But why did he regret it then? Because his face had suddenly changed that awkwardly? Or had she just been too fast? Had he maybe only kissed her back because she had started?

A wave of pain overwhelmed her heart because his abrupt disappearance had hurt her more than imagined. But those feelings which his posture, his facial expression and his eyes had shown her… Daria hadn't imagined everything, had she? He felt the same way as she did, didn't he?

Her feelings were now even more mixed up than before that kiss and she wasn't able to say what she should think now. Elijah was a really strange man. Probably every other woman would have had too many doubts now and had just accepted that he wasn't reachable and also too dangerous – but Daria couldn't. She didn't want to accept that. She had to find out what was wrong with him. All her fears were washed away for a while now – at the latest since this evening. She only felt curiousness and the impulse to help him. Daria really wanted to find out what his abstract life was like.

The only problem was: She only had his name. Elijah Mikaelson. No cell number, no address, nothing. Would he ever show up again at her apartment after all what had happened lately? She wasn't sure about that. Actually she couldn't imagine that he would return if she was honest to herself. Maybe he just didn't want to see her again at all.

But one thing she was completely sure about: He had fallen for Elijah Mikaelson. This man changed everything and now she believed in something like love at the first sight.

* * *

_Liked it? Please be so kind and leave a review :) It doesn_'_t hurt and makes me happy ;) Thanks for reading!_


	5. Dangerous truth

_Hi there!_

_Heres the new chapter!_

_Thank you so much for your support! I am happy about every new reader :)_

_I hope you will enjoy this one! Theres going to be some drama __and some big changes__ in the next chapters ;)_

_Oh, and if some of you are maybe a bit confused about the way Daria reacts about the things Elijah tells her: I promise you that you are going to find out more about that later so just be patient :) _

_I am sorry for the appearing mistakes!_

_Dumai_

* * *

**_5\. Chapter: Dangerous truth_**

* * *

It was terrible. Since Elijah had left her under those circumstances she felt so empty and helpless. Daria wasn't able to think about something else anymore and all the time she caught herself while thinking about how they had kissed and how his touches had felt like.

Why couldn't he just explain what was wrong with him? Perhaps she could even help him with his problems. Why had it to be so complicated? He should already know for a while that he could really trust her… That he meant a lot to her.

Her loud doorbell brought her back to earth. Curiously she looked up and stared at her door. Who would visit her that late? Her heart again nearly skipped a beat but she couldn't prevent it. Could that be Elijah? No, she didn't believe that even though she really wished that it was him. Well, maybe it was him after all.

Daria would have never imagined that she would see Elijah that early again – or even to see him again at all – but this evening he visited her unexpectedly…

As Daria arrived at her door she didn't use the door viewer because in her opinion it wasn't necessary right now. She took a deep breath and then opened her door fitfully.

As soon as she had opened it the first thing she thought about was: _Why the hell didn't I use the door viewer?_ She sighed.

"What do you want?", she asked her counterpart and didn't sound friendly at all.

Right in front of her stood Sascha… His short brown hair was extremely styled and he smelled like he had put a whole perfume bottle over himself. This wasn't his way and Daria didn't like it.

Oh dear, she would have loved to see Elijah standing there. In his perfect suit. This would have been much better than the sight of her stupid ex-boyfriend.

"Daria, we need to talk. Please, I…", he started but she didn't allow him to finish.

"If I still wanted to talk with you I wouldn't have ignored all your calls. Why are you here again? I thought that we were finished with that finally…", she answered but stopped as she saw the roses in his hands. "_Honestly?!_ After all the things that you have done to me you think that I would forgive you only because of some _flowers?! _Do you really think that I am that _stupid?_ Wow, you are such an _asshole!_", Daria shouted, grabbed the flowers and threw them harshly at the ground. Very angry now she stared at him as suddenly a hand at Sascha's shoulder showed up.

"Are there any problems?", a deep voice said. In a very elegant way Elijah left the shadows and smiled at Sascha even though there was something in it which warned his counterpart. "Does this guy discommode you, Daria?", Elijah also wanted to know but he didn't stop staring at Sascha.

"_Who the hell are you?_", Sascha answered and angrily slapped away Elijah's hand. "That's none of your damn business! Leave!"

"Oh, actually it is my business", Elijah replied calmly but Sascha wasn't able to stay calm unfortunately. As impulsive as he was he just grabbed Elijah at his jacket.

"Are you sure that you shouldn't better leave now?", Sascha threatened him. Elijah's smile disappeared immediately and his facial expression turned into stone.

"I give you the advice to let go of me immediately or it is going to be very awkward", Elijah told him while his voice was still very calm – but he meant what he had just said.

"Sascha!", Daria said after she was again able to speak. "Let him go!"

Daria made a big step forward and did something which actually even surprised her. She grabbed Elijah's arm, placed a kiss at his cheek and took him with her towards her door and away from Sascha. It seemed like Elijah was as surprised as herself so he could only follow her a bit irritated though.

"That's my new boyfriend Elijah. So, this is going to be the last time that I ask you to leave, Sascha", she told him.

Her ex-boyfriend looked frowning back and forth between Daria and Elijah until he stared into the eyes of her new boyfriend.

"You wasted no time as I can see. Well, as you wish. Stay with that smoothy!", he shouted angrily at Daria which caused Elijah to step right in front of her so that he could protect her if necessary.

"Why don't you just leave like this young lady suggested? If you don't I am going to help you with that task", Elijah advised him emphatically.

"What the hell are you doing here actually? I mean what do you expect from that bitch?"

Sascha became more and more effervesced and Elijah noticed that this guy would freak out completely soon so he had to do something. Without further ado he grabbed Sascha and pressed his back against the wall.

"If you dare to insult Daria once more you will bitterly regret that, my friend. If I am going to see you here again or if I only get the feeling that you are sneaking around you will pay for it. Or if you are going to bother Daria in any other way you will find out that I can be a quiet unpleasant contemporary if somebody dares to provoke me. You got that, Sascha?"

Elijah's eyes blazed dangerously and his easy facial expression had disappeared entirely. The grip around Sascha's arms had tightened so that a quiet but painful groan left his throat.

"Yeah, got that! Keep your head, man!", Sascha answered immediately whereupon Elijah let go of him and took his distance.

His facial expression became more relaxed again. Elijah cleared his throat and smoothed his jacket.

"Alright, so we are done with that. Have a good night, Sascha", Elijah said politely but still smiling dangerously. Without looking at Daria a last time Sascha started to run the stairs downwards.

* * *

Silence. Daria stared amazed at Elijah. He really had something very protective and it impressed her that he had stayed quiet calm after all.

"Thank you, Elijah", she whispered shyly as she had finally cleared her throat. Elijah now raised his head and looked at her interrogatory.

"Was that your ex-boyfriend?", he asked her but regretted it a second later already. "Please forgive me. That's no concern of mine."

"That's not true, Elijah", Daria replied sadly because it hurt her that he still behaved like nothing had happened between them at all. "That was Sascha, right. I am sorry… Normally he doesn't behave like that. He still can't accept that it's over", she explained.

"I see. Are you still in love with him?"

This question surprised Daria. Was that some kind of jealousy in his voice? She wasn't sure about that and couldn't imagine it.

"God, no! He cheated on me", Daria replied quickly as she noticed that Elijah clenched his fists because of that answer.

"This… If I am going to see him again…", he started angrily but then Daria interrupted him as she clasped his hands.

"Just forget him. He's not important anymore", Daria tried to calm him down and wanted to kiss him but he immediately stopped her as he noticed that.

"Don't, Daria", Elijah told her and with that she knew that his control was completely back now.

"Why not? Because you regret what had happened between us?", she asked him even though she actually didn't want to know the answer.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but he then closed it again and remained silent. On closer inspection she noticed how he was fighting with himself inwardly. Suddenly his eyes were clouded with sadness. Now she had her answer. He didn't regret it. Not for a second but still he didn't want to show her that.

"May we continue inside?", he asked now. She hadn't even noticed that they were still in the staircase.

As soon as she had closed the door behind Elijah she joined him at her sofa which caused him to move away from her. That really hurt her. Why did he behave like that if he actually didn't regret that they had kissed?

"Elijah, what's wrong?", Daria now asked the most important question in that moment. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands nervously and irresolutely.

"Daria, we have to end this before it's too late. It's just too dangerous for you, do you understand that? I would expose you to danger which you don't even know anything about and you shouldn't."

Elijah sounded toiled and she knew that every single word cost him enormous overcoming.

"Wait… Are you actually telling me that you are breaking up with me even though we don't even have a real relationship yet?", she asked him irritated. He looked at her for a short while and smiled slightly.

"Actually we are already a couple as you told Sascha", he answered a bit amused now.

"I am sorry I have no idea why I said that. I only wanted him to leave and I thought that might work. I never wanted to…"

"It's okay", Elijah interrupted her and his facial expression was now serious again.

Their eyes met as she apologetically looked at him. A kind of reflex made her hand wander towards his but he immediately moved his hand away.

"You will never touch me again, won't you?", Daria discovered disappointedly while she again searched for his eyes but he turned his head away.

"We need to break off our contact, Daria."

That was the only thing which Elijah said – he just ignored her previous question. Of course he sensed her probing glace but he didn't dare to look at her right now. Elijah knew that if he would again look into her beautiful bright eyes he wouldn't be able to do what he actually had planned. His resistance had already started to disintegrate.

"But why, Elijah? Have I done anything wrong? Have you done something because of me which you actually never wanted to? Elijah, I… I really like you, you know?"

Why did it shock him the way it did now that she told him that? He already knew it but he never admitted it before.

"It's not your fault, Daria. There's nothing you did wrong. It's because of me and I hope that you believe me if I am telling you that I also really like you but exactly this is the problem", he told her reserved and with a broken voice.

"Then tell me the truth. You are not completely honest with me. Is it because of your brother and because of all your hints about something which I shouldn't know? Your face as we… It's also because of that, isn't it?"

She needed to know the answer – the truth. Daria would never let him go that easily because the way he said that it sounded definitely final. Elijah would keep his word so they would never see each other again. She wouldn't survive that…

Elijah kept silent. She knew that she had been right with her guess. Why was he such mysterious about it? Conflicted he shook his head.

"I can't do this to you, Daria. You don't deserve this and I could never forgive myself. I am not a good-natured man as you maybe believe."

"And what if I can't lose you because I fell in love with you? What if I would beg you to just tell me what's wrong with you? If you really think that I am going to forget you that easily only because your life isn't perfect then you are completely wrong, Elijah."

"Daria…", Elijah whispered desperately.

Daria stopped thinking and again grabbed his hands. This time he accepted the touch because Elijah just couldn't move them away again. She had fallen in love with him. What should he do now?

"Tell me", Daria asked him again and stroked his rough hands comforting.

Elijah made a decision and he really hoped that this wouldn't be the biggest mistake in his entire life. Not because he was feared what this would mean for himself – he was afraid of the consequences for her. But what else could he do instead? He had also fallen in love with her and at least once in his long life he had to be honest to himself and accept that fact. Once in his immortal life Elijah had to act selfishly. Elijah only wanted to confide in somebody for one single time and feel like a normal human again – which he did while Daria was around. Was that too much to ask for? Elijah finally admitted too himself that he had lied too himself numberless times during all these centuries. The vampire had always hidden his feelings and emotions if it was because of something he really wanted for himself. That was over now…

"I am a monster but I promise you that you don't have to be afraid, do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about, Elijah?", she asked him quiet shocked now.

"Open your mind too me, Daria. I will show you", he gave in and looked her deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean with _showing me?_", Daria asked him confused as he suddenly put his hand at her cheek and closed his eyes. Then she understood. Daria now also closed her eyes.

Thousands of images flowed through her mind. At first everything was blurred because the images rushed far too fast past her mind's eye but after a few moments her view became much clearer. As good as she could Daria concentrated at the things which Elijah's mind wanted to show her and she accepted his shared memories.

Elijah showed her everything. The way his family became the originals, what his parents did to them, how he had learned to control his hunger but also that he had of course killed people. Actually there were quiet a lot even though he of course wasn't as aggressive as for example his brother Klaus but still he felt guilty because of it. Daria could feel that while Elijah was thinking about it.

The vampire showed Daria how often Klaus had already betrayed him but still he had always stood by him because of their vow which they made hundreds of years ago – always and forever. Furthermore Daria saw how Klaus had tried many times to change Elijah's life into hell. The way how Elijah had lost his great love Celeste really shocked her. How was Elijah still able to stay with his brother after all the horrible things he did?

Elijah conducted his mind to the evening at which he betrayed Elena so that he could use her for his goal – even though this wasn't his way actually. Of course he also felt guilty because of that. Daria could also see his Katerina who had hurt him that much that she could still sense his immense pain.

Everything was unbelievable fast but anyway Elijah disclosed the most important parts of his life but still Daria missed something. Elijah didn't explain why he had been that injured that evening she had found him. Now she knew that he was immortal so how could something like that happen? It had been very serious that was for sure.

Suddenly his memories in her head ebbed away and a few seconds later everything was gone. She heard him sighing and noticed that he removed his hand from her cheek. Now she opened her eyes.

The original didn't look at her. He stared at his shoes and didn't move. Dara had to be very distressed now and afraid of him. Afraid of what he really was. A monster. Elijah didn't dare to raise his sight. He knew that he couldn't handle the fear in her eyes. She would chase him off now but anyway he wasn't able anymore to resist the impulse to show her the truth. No matter what would happen now – it had been the right decision. Lying right to her face wouldn't have been an option and also he wouldn't have been able to let her go – now he knew that for sure. After all she wouldn't have accepted his decision.

"Elijah?", he heard her saying but he didn't react until she raised his chin a bit so that he had to look her straight into her eyes. For whatever reasons he wasn't able to read something in her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I will leave now… I am sorry for disturbing you but I couldn't lie to you any longer. Even though I said so I don't think that I would have been able to just leave you. I wouldn't have been able to lie any longer because I am too weak… I…", Elijah told her and of course Daria noticed all the mixed up emotions in his voice.

"Elijah!", she shouted and successfully interrupted him. "You are no monster! Don't dare to think about yourself that way! I also don't want you to leave!"

Stunned Elijah stared at her. Daria had never met somebody before who felt such a self-contempt about himself.

Elijah wasn't able to understand it. He had just showed her the truth about what he was and still Daria was that non-natural calm. Why? He was bad, he was evil and everyone who was important too him gets killed. Why didn't she fear him? Why didn't she send him to hell? Why could he still see this unconditional love in her eyes?

"Haven't you seen what I just showed you, Daria? I am vampire, do you understand? An original! As we were kissing I lost control and left you that abruptly because maybe I wouldn't have been able to resist my desire for your blood much longer. I could have hurt or even killed you… I…", he started and she knew that he was angry about himself.

"Yes, I have seen it, Elijah! I know who and what you are but you know what? I don't care! You are a vampire – so what? I love you. It's not important what you are, Elijah, and I know that you would never hurt me. Never. You are much stronger as you believe. Just trust yourself and don't compare yourself only for a second with your brother Klaus, okay?"

Elijah moved his head backwards so that he lost her touch and stared at her helplessly and frowned.

"Why are you telling me that? You can't know that… Daria, why aren't you afraid? Did you already know something about vampires?", he now wanted to know because he couldn't think of a better explanation for her calmness.

Until now he had never revealed that he was a vampire in that way to anyone and if he had revealed it too somebody in the past – too people he really liked even though they hadn't been that important to him than Daria was – they had all reacted the same way. Antipathy, disdainfulness, hate and fear.

"No, I didn't but I have to admit that I already knew something about supernatural beings. An old friend of mine is a witch but she never told me that there are also other supernatural beings like vampires. But I never thought about the fact that you couldn't be a normal human. I don't know why but it's the truth", Daria explained and his fraught face relaxed a bit even though the self-contempt was still present in his eyes.

"You can't compare that! Witches are something completely different, Daria. They are good and I am a opprobrium of nature…", the vampire replied and sighed as Daria placed her hand carefully at his shoulder. He became silent but didn't fight against her touch.

"Elijah, there are also bad witches. Some are even worse than every vampire – I am sure about that. You should perfectly know that, shouldn't you?"

"So, you are not afraid?", Elijah asked her while he was still looking into her beautiful eyes. She immediately shook her head.

"No, Elijah, I am not. Yes, we don't know each other that well at the moment but due to the things you just showed me I know that you are no bad vampire. Of course I was shocked at the beginning because I never imagined that vampires could really exist but now I know your story and that uncomfortable feeling is long gone."

He turned his head away but took her hand. It was such a little and innocent touch but that was exactly what he needed right now – even though he swore to himself that he would never touch her again in any way. Not even for the slightest interaction. For her safety. In her opinion he wasn't a monster. This confirmation was the best thing he had heard for centuries. He now knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her anymore. All the time he heard her saying the three magical words.

"So, you are no estate agent I guess?", she now broke the uncomfortable silence after a few moments.

Elijah couldn't help himself. An assuaged laughter left his throat and Daria enjoyed the fact that he had finally understood that she wouldn't send him to hell.

"No, please forgive me. Actually it was never planned to tell you the truth… I wanted to break up our contact because I have noticed that you are much too important for me and especially because you are that important to me I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you from the truth and myself", he told her and his voice was suddenly serious again.

Daria noticed how her feelings seemed to overwhelm her. His lovely words nearly took her breath away.

"I love you, Daria", he whispered after a few seconds. "Normally I am always the wise brother in my family and I never give in if I want something for myself but I just can't resist you anymore. Actually it's crazy to say that after such a short time but it's really how I feel. I never experienced that before in my long immortal life", Elijah admitted and his voice was still a low whisper.

Her heart was pounding like mad and a happy smile appeared at her lips. Finally he had admitted it. This man had something very magical and unique. Unbelievable that he was really interested in her. She had never been that fast with a man before but she couldn't stop herself with Elijah.

Of course Elijah could hear how fast her heart was beating now. He grinned at her.

"It could take some time until I get used to the fact that you are able to hear that", Daria said and blushed a bit.

"There's no reason to blush", Elijah said amused. His immense strain was slowly disappearing now. "Come", he whispered and pulled her into his strong arms. Affectionately he stroked her back and pressed his nose into her soft hair. Elijah had missed her proximity even though they had only kissed once yet. Her hair smelt wonderful.

Daria was really happy that he finally also took the initiative but even though she loved his touch her desire to kiss him grew increasingly. She just couldn't help it.

Gently she moved away from Elijah and put her hands at his chest. This time this was completely legitimate. At first she looked him deep into her eyes but then she lowered her sight at his lips. Elijah seemed to be confused but the he started to understand.

"Better not, Daria. At least not now", he said.

"I know that you would never hurt me, Elijah", she replied disappointed caused by his rejection. The original smiled apologetically at her but didn't answer her.

"Well, I see… You won't melt your heart… Alright then… But I want you to know: I trust you, Elijah, and I hope that you will understand soon that you can also trust yourself."

After all she leaned against Elijah's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Even though it wasn't a nice feeling to know that she couldn't even get a kiss from Elijah she was just happy to be her with him. Her true love. She never imagined that she could find it that way and that the man of her dreams was actually an original.

A protective arm was now lying at her waist and Elijah pulled her even closer to his chest. His warmth was so comfortable and relaxing. At first she was a bit surprised to hear Elijah's heart beating regularly but suddenly she was too tired to think about that any longer. This rhythm made her eyelids heavier and heavier.

"Elijah?", she asked him drowsy.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay? I don't want to be alone this night", she wanted to know. Daria could just hope that he wouldn't get that wrong and therefore decline it as well.

"Of course if you want me to. I am always there for you, Daria", Elijah said and kissed her at her forehead. At least a kiss in that way she thought pleased. And after all he hadn't got that wrong and would stay.

Shortly afterwards she was sound asleep – still in his strong and protective arms.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review - that makes me happy!_


	6. A big reunion

_Hello my readers!_

_I really loved to read your reviews and to see that some people added my story to their favorites and/ or are now following it as well :)_

_Again thank you so much for your support! Please dont stop that, it really makes me happy!_

_Heres the next chapter! There is going to be a new OC which is going to play an important part in the story._

_Have fun &amp; as always please apologize my appearing mistakes!_

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

**_6\. The big reunion_**

* * *

At first Elijah didn't notice the silent knocking because he was still in some state of doze.

The previous evening Daria had been fallen asleep in his arms. After a while he had laid her into her bed and had carefully covered her body with a blanket. Luckily she hadn't waked up. He himself had been sleeping at her sofa which he knew very well already even though that was never planned. He had taken off his shirt which was now lying at the sofa. His jacket and tie as well. That was much more comfortable while sleeping.

"Daria? Are you home?", he heard a curbed voice saying right in front of Daria's door.

Suddenly Elijah realized that he hadn't imagined the knocking. Still dozy he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He decided to grab his shirt and put it on as it was knocking again – energetically.

In the end he decided to ignore his shirt so that he was faster at the door – Daria still needed to rest and this annoying knocking would wake her up for sure. After all the things he had told her and which had happened yesterday he had to grant her that.

As quiet as possible Elijah opened the door. Right in front of him there was standing a woman who was about the same age as Daria. Her blonde short hair was a bit tousled and she looked like she had just finished a marathon. Quiet irritated she looked at him.

"Oh, hello", she said confused.

"Good morning. Daria is still sleeping. Would you be so kind and talk quietly? She had a very hard day yesterday", Elijah asked her with a polite smile on his lips.

"Ahem… yes, of course. May I come in? I would like to wait till she wakes up. I really need to speak with her."

"May I ask you who you are?", he now wanted to know while leaning against the door case – arms crossed.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am just a bit confused that you are standing here and not Daria. I didn't expect that", she confessed a bit embarrassed. "I am Shila – an old friend of Daria."

The original only nodded and made an inviting gesture.

"Well then, come in, Shila. Please apologize my appearance. I am just going to put my shirt on", Elijah replied and grinned slightly.

"That's… no problem", Daria's friend said being embarrassed as soon as she noticed his naked chest. "May I also ask you who you actually are?"

"Of course. I have also been a bit impolite – I beg your pardon. I am Elijah Mikaelson", he introduced himself while raising his hand to shake hers as suddenly a infernal pain passed through him.

Elijah clenched his teeth and pressed his hands as hard as possible at both sides of his head. The pain had wandered into his head which seemed to explode shortly. It felt like fire which was burning through every single part of his brain. He couldn't hold back a very painful moan any longer. In that moment Elijah would have done everything only to stop that torture as fast as possible – but it didn't stop. Far from it. With every second it became more and more horrible and after all Elijah sank down to his knees – pure desperation in his heart. Elijah could only barely control his body anymore and as he lifted his head a bit to see due to what his pain was caused he noticed that Shila had raised her hands – mumbling something Elijah wasn't able to understand. Suddenly it hit him. That young woman was the friend of Daria which she had told him about a few hours ago.

"Shila… please", he stammered but due to that the pain only became more unbearable and without being able to stop it he toppled over on the side.

"Forget it! What have you done to Daria?", Shila shouted at him angrily and stepped closer to his trembling body.

"What the… Shila!", Daria screamed very shocked as she made her way out of her bedroom.

Her sight immediately lowered at Elijah who was lying at the ground – his face completely distorted.

"Whatever you are doing to him you have to stop it! Now!", she begged and kneeled down next to Elijah so that she could place his head at her lap.

Elijah didn't look at her but still she could see in his eyes how much he was suffering at that very moment. It nearly broke her heart to see him that way and suddenly Daria had to think about the evening at which she had found him – also suffering that much. The only thing she could do right now was to calm him down so she was stroking his soft hair.

"_Seriously?_ You are sleeping with a vampire? _An original? _Do you actually know _what_ he is?", Shila asked her obviously shocked now while staring at Daria – uncomprehendingly. She immediately understood the situation because the fear on Daria's face couldn't be ignored.

"Damn, Shila! Yes, I do know that but he's no monster! He didn't harm me in any way and he also won't in future! Please, stop it!", Daria begged again and looked at her desperately. Her eyes were already filling with tears.

"What if he compelled you? You can't know that for sure", Shila replied angrily.

"He didn't! Shila, I love him!", Daria screamed.

"He's an _original! _Don't you get that? How dare you to risk your life that frivolously?"

Shila could only hardly recognize her friend from the past. The young woman she thought she knew would have never done something that crazy but still Shila couldn't ignore the fact that she could feel something between Daria and that vampire. Daria really said the truth and it seemed like Elijah hadn't harmed her or something like that. A noble vampire. There couldn't be such a thing, could it?

"I am not risking my life! He takes care of me, don't worry! And if that calms you down a bit: We haven't slept together! Actually that's not your business, but well… He's here because I asked him to stay. I couldn't be alone. And now let him go!", Daria said coldly while staring at Shila.

Shila quarreled with herself and couldn't decide what she should do now but the pure fear in the eyes of her old friend convinced her that she had to trust Daria. Till yet Daria had never done something which had disappointed her – even though she had never done something that dangerous before. Shila just had to trust her friend – and she did.

"Alright, but don't tell me I haven't warned you. Hopefully he won't kill us immediately", she said with a cold voice but a few seconds later she lowered her arms and sighed.

"Elijah? Elijah, can you hear me?", Daria asked nervously as she noticed that his facial expression was now much more relaxed.

The pain in his head was gone as fast as it had appeared. Elijah moved his hands away from his head and was panting for air. Finally he was now looking into Daria's eyes who was right next to him. His forehead was covered with sweat.

"Yes, I am fine. It's okay", he replied while still gasping. Elijah reached carefully for her hands so that she would believe him – that he could show her that everything was alright.

"How did you know?", Daria suddenly wanted to know while looking at her old friend.

"He introduced himself to me and every supernatural being in the locality knows the Mikaelsons – especially because they are not known for their goodness", Shila explained and studied Elijah's face carefully during that.

"I never thought that I would meet a witch right here", Elijah said now and tried to smile but that wasn't really convincing at all.

"So, you are really Elijah Mikaelson? You name isn't whispered that often full of fear in the streets of New Orleans like the one of your brother but still you are surprising me." Shila crossed her arms in front of her chest and still didn't look like she was convinced.

"Yes, that's me. That what you have done to me lately wasn't that… pleasant but if I would have wanted to kill you because of that action I would have done it already."

The original tried to sit up but his whole body was still trembling so Daria helped him. As soon as his back was leaning against the back of her sofa she brought him a towel so that he could remove the sweat at his body. In the end she gave him his shirt. Elijah looked at her thankfully but didn't dare to touch her somehow while Shila was around. That witch really disturbed him and he was very curious about why she was actually here.

"Why are you here, Shila?", Daria now asked the question which Elijah also wanted to know the answer to.

"I… ahem…", she hesitated while looking at Daria for a short time until her sight stopped at Elijah. "I am sorry."

"It's alright", the original replied even though he knew that she wasn't really serious about that.

Well, he could understand that she was still skeptical. Normally everybody feared the original family. That was typical.

"Shila?", Daria asked impatiently.

"We can talk about that later. Maybe we could meet in a café?"

"You don't trust him", Daria pointed out without answering Shila's question.

"To be honest… no…"

"Daria, that's okay. I can understand her", Elijah said now.

Daria looked at him irresolutely. He seemed to be much better already and his eyes were full of goodness and love. She already knew for a while that he was only looking at her that way.

Yesterday he had laid her into her bed and had covered her carefully with her blanket while he had been sleeping at her sofa – as he did once before. But back then it had been something different. Elijah hadn't joined her into her bed. A true gentleman even though Daria had to admit that she would have loved it to know that he was sleeping right next to her. Hopefully he would soon sleep next to her. Hopefully he would soon understand that he could trust himself. She would try to do her best to help him with that task.

"Okay… We will meet again at two o'clock at the café at the corner."

"Alright. Well, then… I am going to leave you two alone again", Shila said unwillingly while sending Elijah a warning glace but he didn't notice that because he was only staring at Daria.

They both didn't care about Shila anymore they only heard how the door closed behind her. As soon as Daria noticed that she was finally gone she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible against her chest.

"I am so sorry", she whispered into Elijah's ear. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer – she felt so guilty but on the other hand also unburdened.

"It's not your fault, Daria. As I told you already: I am fine again, don't worry", Elijah assured her while carefully removing her tears with the tip of his thumb.

After that he wanted to pull back his hand but Daria grabbed it. Even though her eyes were still wet he could see the unconditional love in them. The desire to just kiss her grew enormously in that moment. If he would take his time while making only small steps there shouldn't be any difficulties. He just had to control himself. Elijah had to try it.

He affectionately caressed her hair until he finally lifted her chin a bit and didn't waste more time. As he could again feel her lips at his own he nearly believed that he was in heaven and the woman right in front of him was a shining angle. Her skin was so soft and warm which made him feel like a human again – only for that short moment. He had never felt that way before in his very long immortal life. Elijah really had missed that feeling and he was so happy that he could share that emotion with Daria. This was only caused by her.

Elijah noticed that Daria placed her hands at his chest and tried intuitionally to deepen the kiss. He would have loved to just give in to it but he couldn't allow himself to give up control completely. At least not yet…

Before he removed himself completely from her lips he gave her one final kiss and then wrapped his hands gently around her wrists.

"Not too fast, Daria", he whispered and smiled apologetically at her.

"I am sorry. Such was not my intention", she replied a bit embarrassed now and only shrugged. "But you see? Nothing happened."

"That's true but I can't be careful enough if it's about you", Elijah told her and kissed her at her forehead. "What's about breakfast? I am going to prepare something."

"That would be awesome but I am warning you: There's a chaos in my kitchen and my fridge is pretty empty."

"Don't worry I am going to find something", Elijah said and started to laugh amusedly.

* * *

_A little review doesnt hurt and makes me happy :) Thank you!_


	7. Fog of War

_Hey there! _

_I know it took me a while to update but to be perfectly honest with you: I werent sure if I should continue but due to the recent support and the fact that I just love to write this story I think that I am going to continue if you still like it._

_So, before you start to read some short notes: _

_Until now the different supernatural creatures lived rather peaceful together even though the vampires are the strongest kind._

_Hayley is not pregnant and doesn't know the Mikaelsons that well till yet shes just the leader of the wolves. Right now she only knows Klaus in personal._

_There are going to be some more notes later on ;)_

_I decided to answer your reviews now more personal. _

_So, there you go:_

_Guest: Thank you so much for your review! I am happy that you like my story that much and I hope that you are going to like the new chapter about Shila ;) Would love to hear from you again!_

_Well, it would be nice to hear from you guys! Reviews are very important to fanfiction writers and they mean a lot :)_

_And please again apologize my appearing mistakes!_

_Take care!_

_Dumai_

* * *

**_7\. Chapter: Fog of War_**

* * *

It was five minutes to two as Daria was already sitting in the café in which she and Shila had planned to meet this morning.

Lost in thoughts she was staring outside while sipping regularly at her latte macchiato which she had already ordered even without Shila. The conversation with Shila – which seemed to be such important according to her – would nearly immeasurably raise her need for caffeine. Her former best friend was sometimes the most difficult and stressful person she knew – just to put that in nice words. Never before Daria had been involved to some weird witch business from Shila but still she got the bad feeling that this would change today. Unfortunately she was now in the middle of two completely different sides – Shila showed that to her more than clearly this morning. Vampires or witches. What she had done to Elijah... She couldn't forgive her that that easily and especially not quickly even though she had to admit that she deep down knew that Shila had only done that to protect her. Crazy world...

„I was already worried that you wouldn't show up", the voice of Shila brought her back to earth. Her old friend made her way towards her table and took a seat at the chair towards her.

„And still I am here", Daria replied with a voice cold as ice while she was still looking at the people which were walking along the café.

„Yes, thank you for that." Shila looked at her closely and she immediately noticed the antipathy in her face. Of course she knew the reason for that. „I am sorry for the conflict with that vampire, Daria, but it had been necessary. Don't you get that?"

„His name is _Elijah_ and besides I know you for years now, Shila. I know that you only say that to calm me down but you don't mean it", Daria said, turned around to Shila and stared at her angrily.

„Yes, yes, then its Elijah's", Shila replied and sighed but she didn't answer more precisely to Daria.

„What do you want here, Shila? We never talked in years and suddenly you are right in front of my door. Why?", Daria wanted to know hastily so that she could change the subject of their conversation. Without that she would have probably became even angrier at her friend. Shila only wanted to help her but still Daria felt such a still increasing anger in her stomach that she just didn't want to provoke that any further.

„Listen, I know that I haven't behaved very fairly towards you but it was really necessary. I never wanted you to get in danger, you know? Even though it's more harmless to stay in contact with a witch than with a vampire it's still anything but safe. As you had decided to move away I thought that this would be the perfect possibility to finally keep you out of all those witch businesses. For your own safety", Shila explained while lowering her head mirthlessly. "You know, a lot of things have changed in the last few years – and it didn't turn to good account."

"Would you also like to order something?", the waitress suddenly interrupted them – she was now standing right next to her and smiled friendly towards Shila.

"Yes, the same as my friend ordered. Thank you", Shila replied hastily so that the waitress would leave them as quickly as possible alone again – which worked perfectly.

Daria took the opportunity to look straight into the eyes of her friend but she wasn't able to read anything in them. Not more than at least some regret and this regret wasn't even sincere.

"This still doesn't explain why you are doing all this things, Shila. What's the point?", Daria said impatiently and sipped at her meanwhile nearly cold coffee to calm herself down a bit.

"Calm down", Shila replied simply but still she frowned due to Daria's impatience.

She didn't used to be like that in the past. Even though Shila hadn't seen her friend Daria for a while she would have never expected that somebody could change in such a short time that drastically.

"Well, anyway – to say it still as friendly as possible – I haven't been pleased to realize that you and this Original are sort of involved with each other. Now you are in a danger which you don't even realize. Actually I am completely harmless in comparison", the witch continued after a few moments but still she didn't dare to look at her friend.

Were they actually still friends after all what had happened? Even though it hurt to admit that Shila had to confess that this question could easily answered with a _No_ – at least right now. Nothing used to be like in the past and she wasn't sure if it at least could rudimentarily again become like that. Or was there still the possibility that they could become real friends again? Anyway, she wouldn't leave Daria alone now that she was in great danger even though Daria didn't appreciate her help. Perhaps she would realize her mistake soon enough. Shila really hoped that.

"Well, you could have told me the truth right from the start. That there are also vampires! After all you used to be my best friend, Shila. Normally friends don't hide anything from each other. You have also taken a lot of time before you have told me your story and the truth about you – that you are a witch. Till today I think that this was quite unfair from you."

"Do you even listen to me? I only did that because I wanted to protect you. The less humans know about the existence of supernatural beings the better it is! Besides, you were and still are very important to me, Daria. I never wanted you to be involved in any troubles", Shila pointed out and shook her head due to the stubbornness of her friend. "And would you have acted differently relating to Elijah if you would have already known the truth from me and not from him? More than ever you would have chosen him, wouldn't you? Because if you would have already known the truth it would have been much easier for you to handle all those crazy things – even easier as you are already handling it right now. Because you would have had a lot of time to think about all those supernatural things. To be completely honest with you: I still don't get it how you are able to deal with that so easily at all. After all your whole worldview has changed within minutes."

"Here's your latte macchiato", the waitress announced as she put the big cup at their table.

"For me another one please", Daria requested grumpily which the waitress didn't regard at all before she nodded and left them alone again.

"Would you finally explain yourself? Why are you here? Is it so hard for you to explain me that?", Daria demanded without wasting any words on Shila's explanation.

In that moment Daria wished that Elijah was here. Since she had entered that café her mood had changed immensely and due to the fact that she only came her to have a very uncomfortable conversation with Shila and that was why she had to leave Elijah it didn't make it any better. She would have loved to know what he was doing right now. He had told her that he had to go back to his family but still it had been incredible hard for her to let him go. At least she now got his number due to the fact that Elijah had put his number in her phone so Daria didn't have that bad feeling to perhaps never see him again anymore. Of course he would have visited her anyways after all which had just happened but still it felt good to know that she could call him whenever she needed him. Elijah had told her that she could call him whenever she likes – no matter which time it was.

„Daria, there is going to be a war between vampires and witches – and this war is going to change everything. The witches want to destroy the vampires – once and for all – so they are going after the Originals and due to your facial expression you perfectly know why."

Quite shocked Daria gasped for air and tried to choose the most fitting words for her answer but her mind was completely mixed up. Of course she knew that there is always going to be that conflict between vampires and witches – after all that war was already lasting for centuries – but that just now the witches were planning to end that war forever… She couldn't help herself and shivered due to that thought. Still she stood quite calm because after all it wasn't that easy to kill an Original – especially because the Mikaelsons were always trying to be one step ahead of their enemies. Until now Daria only knew Elijah quite well but she got the feeling that she didn't want to meet the rest of Elijah's family – and she definitely didn't want to get to know Klaus any better. They hadn't looked that likeable in Elijah's shared memories and she had to admit that especially her first meeting with Klaus had already been enough. She wouldn't care at all if they would die but Daria couldn't lose Elijah even though they didn't know each other for a very long time yet.

„How should that work actually? More or less the Mikaelsons are invincible and it's nearly impossible to kill them like normal vampires", Daria pointed out with a strong voice while she was trying to sound as calm as possible.

„I can't tell you that – I am not allowed to. The witches of the coven here in New Orleans would kill me if I would tell you that, Daria. Anyway, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you stay away from Elijah. Let him go before it's too late! You are already in great danger because you are in love with that Original – or at least you believe that you are in love with him. If you will stay at his side things won't turn out well for you, Daria. I beg you for your own safety: Banish Elijah from your life!", Shila tried her best to talk some sense back into Daria and reached instinctively for her hands to squeeze them firmly. At first Daria felt uncertain due to the spontaneous touch of Shila but then she withdrew her hands hastily.

„I can't, Shila. For that he means just too much to me! Besides you have noticed yourself that he isn't a monster! He's kind and likeable and no non-natural parasite like other vampires. How can you support such a plan while you know that also vampires like Elijah are going to lose their lives because of that? Of course Elijah also did unspeakable things but he does show sincere regret and he has a certain moral attitude! For that he shall get punished? Why?"

Daria's hands clenched without any possibility for her to stop that and her voice became automatically much louder. Some other guests of the café were already looking at them with a questioning look in their eyes so Daria tried to calm down again – as much as possible. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Luckily the other people were sitting at least some meters away from them so she was quite sure that nobody could hear what crazy things they were talking about.

„As much as I hate to admit that: You are right. At first appearance Elijah seems to be very special but that doesn't change anything – he has to die. It doesn't matter how he is behaving – he's non-natural and shouldn't actually exist."

"And what are you? Witches are also nothing normal at all", Daria replied tauntingly.

„That's something different. Witches are something completely different", Shila pointed out and shook her head defensively due to Daria's allegation. „The witches of New Orleans are searching everywhere for allies for their plan. This cry for help also reached my ears and I have decided to help them. Elijah is also an absurdity of nature and I can't consider that he seems to be sincere in his own way. There can't be made an exception, you know? As soon as the process of elimination has begun it can't be stopped anymore."

Shila didn't say a word for a while but then she decided to say what she was thinking about the situation right now.

„Especially your Elijah should know that best", she added provokingly.

Suddenly Daria was wide awake and wasn't lost in thoughts any longer.

„What? What have you just said? You witches did that to Elijah? That he wasn't able to move normal anymore and that he had to suffer that much? Did you…", Daria wanted to know with a now very trembling voice while anger started to overwhelm her but she quickly interrupted herself because the waitress was again walking towards them.

„There you go", the young woman said friendly while she was placing the second cup of coffee right in front of Daria – and apparently she didn't notice her upset facial expression. As soon as the waitress was gone again Daria already wanted to turn her attention back to Shila – already a very bad curse on her tongue – as suddenly a hand was placed at her shoulder.

„Well, what do we have here? What a coincidence! We always meet under funny circumstances, wouldn't you say, love?", an amused voice said which made Daria shiver. If Elijah let sound his voice that amusedly she loved that but if that man was doing it she immediately became afraid because he was such threating and devious. One single meeting with that man had been enough to notice that and Elijah's reaction only confirmed that.

„Klaus, what are you doing here?", Daria asked through clenched teeth while she was trying to get rid of his tight grip – without success.

„The much more important question should be: What are you doing in such a bad company? A witch isn't the best contact", Klaus replied, took a free chair from the nearest table and took his seat next to Daria while grinning devilishly.

„Which says the cruelest Original", Shila muttered without thinking about it which she regretted immediately.

„I would hold back if I were you – at least if your life means something to you, little witch", Klaus threatened and the from Daria already well known devilish sparkling came back into his eyes.

„Well, anyway, nobody here needs to be afraid. Of course I heard some stuff which you were talking about but after all that's nothing new to me. Actually it would be much more interesting to know how you are planning to succeed with that", Klaus said while crossing his arms curiously in front of his chest.

„You can wait until kingdom come", Shila replied chilly and she even held his gaze without any fear in her eyes. Daria had to admit that she was indeed very brave.

„Well, would have been much too easy – and too boring as well, right? Anyway, maybe you are after all only bluffing and you don't even know how to kill us. As the sometimes friendly man I can be I am warning you: You shouldn't do something stupid which could harm my family. You never know what can happen before the day is out. I hope that I made myself clear", Klaus threatened very directly this time and smiled at Shila meaningfully.

„I am not afraid. You can't browbeat me that easily."

„Oh, but that's quite stupid from you, little witch", the Original pointed out and leaned slowly forward into her direction – threateningly.

„Klaus!", another female voice joined in the conversation and made her way at a hurried pace from the entrance of the café towards their table. The heels of her shoes were clicking loudly at the ground.

„What is it now? I don't have all day! We actually wanted to talk to the rest of your family", she continued as she stopped right next to Klaus while staring at him impatiently. She didn't pay any attention to the other two women.

„Oh dear, always so straight forward, Hayley. That's not very politely, you know?" Klaus turned around to look at her with a admonitory look in his eyes that she shouldn't say another improvident word.

„Well, I give a fuck on this right now! You are wasting my time! So, are you coming now or not?", the woman called Hayley answered harshly.

„What is the leader of the wolves doing here?", Shila wanted to know and looked confused at Klaus and then at Hayley. She obviously knew much more than Daria did but still she seemed to be surprised herself why that Hayley was here.

„Wait… wolves?", Daria joined the conversation again after listening to them for a while. „There are also werewolves here in New Orleans?"

„Yes, that's right, love", the Original confirmed. „But don't burden your little human brain with such unimportant details, alright?

„Klaus! Damn it, I am waiting! Are you finally coming with me?", Hayley requested again angrily.

„Yes, take it easy. I am on my way, Hayley."

Unwillingly Klaus got back to his feet, sent Shila one last warning look and turned to go but then he turned back one more time.

„Oh, Daria, please be so kind and give my brother my regards, would you do that for me?", he teased Daria und winked at her meaningfully before his goodbye. If that was now good or not… Daria didn't want to think about that.


End file.
